Dumpster Diving with Olivia
by Handmade Freak
Summary: misadventures of the SVU squad


Dumpster Diving with Olivia  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
- also archived at svufiction.com  
  
Instructions: Misadventures of the SVU squad  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rating: PG-13, actually I'd say it would be borderline PG/PG-13. Due to some sexually suggestive parts, however if you watch some G rated Disney movies...you'll notice some of them are too. But for me I wana be on the safe side.  
  
Pairings: Somewhat E/O  
  
Disclaimer: I've got an imagination with a keyboard, I was bound to use it some time. This time it's with Dick Wolf's beautiful lil' Toddler. I want you to know that I have no intention of making a profit as it states down below this is just to help expand my love for creative writing and contribute to SVU fanfiction!  
  
Warning: I'm a rookie at the character play, this is my first SVU fic! Also, this short fic was orginally part of another larger SVU fic but I decided to post it separate for two reasons. I felt it really didn't fit with the original story, it wasn't serious enough like the rest of the story is. Also I decided to ditch that idea, and hand it over to my scrap pile, because I felt the fic wasn't orginal enough. So you'll have to wait a while for the big chapter fic. But I have a brillant idea...I just need to do some research for it.  
  
Sub-Warning: I love details I hate grammar.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Offices of the  
Special Victims Unit  
One-Six Precient  
Monday, November 26  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Okay people what have we got?"  
  
"Jane Doe in her 20's. Perp killed her with some sort of object."  
  
"She never knew he was there, there was sign of any kind of struggle."  
  
"Also, the perp's calling card is a flower."  
  
"So, that's not original. Most perps usually use a flower as their signature." Munch pointed out, arms crossed.  
  
"It really wasn't the flower that was strange but the place he decided to put it." Olivia spoke quite happy to prove Munch wrong.  
  
"That's disgusting."  
  
"Any of the neighbor's see or hear anything?"  
  
"So far no witnesses."  
  
"Okay, people. Munch Fin go back and interview everyone living or working in that area. Elliot Olivia, recanvas the site. Our vic wasn't wearing any clothes and we still have yet to find the murder weapon. They've got to be somewhere."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alley between  
Fifth Avenue & Broadway  
Tuesday, November 27  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elliot shoved open the green grotesque Dumpster, to reveal a horrifying stench. The Dumpster wasn't even half full, and it still sent out a stench that could destroy the city. It wasn't long before Elliot spotted balled up clothes partially saturated in blood. Lying practically on top of them was perhaps the murder weapon, a metal pipe the end of it was covered in dried blood.  
  
He stepped up further, onto a ledge of the Dumpster to reach the clothes. Having no success, he attempted to pull himself over the top and lean partially into the Dumpster. He then stretched his arms to grab the ball up clothes. He felt his legs give way to gravity as he fell forward into the Dumpster, hitting his head on the metal pipe. Darkness surrounding him as the light from the world has been cut off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Thanks, we'll be there as soon as we can." Olivia spoke into her cell phone. Flipping her phone as she closed off her conversation with the ME, shoving it back into its place in her coat pocket.  
  
"That was the ME. Warner has some interesting information for us." Olivia spoke, as she strutted to the car hands in pockets protecting them from the harsh cold.  
  
She stopped hand on the door handle she didn't have the key's to the car. Elliot did. Waiting to hear the sound of Elliot's shoes on the dank pavement below. But instead silence greeted her ears. Turning back to the open alley, her eyes surveying the scene before her.  
  
Elliot's nowhere in sight.  
  
"Elliot?" Olivia spoke loudly into the alley. Smokey colored breath filled the small area around her mouth, evidence of a cold winter.  
  
Still the silence remained.  
  
She remembered before the ME called that he'd been poking around the Dumpster checking for any evidence they'd missed. Quickly running towards it, she noticed that the lid was closed.  
  
Still, No sign of Elliot.  
  
"Elliot?" Once more she called for him, this time somewhat louder. Looking down she noticed her shoe tracks in the snow. The idea struck her with brilliance, since new snow had fallen early this morning before they'd gotten there tracks from the previous day were erased from the scene. Being the good detective that she was Olivia followed Elliot's tracks.  
  
However that idea soon fell flat, she had forgotten that the Two-Seven had been there the night and morning before 'guarding the site'. She couldn't make out which tracks were Elliot's or which were the uniforms from the Two- Seven.  
  
Reaching in her coat pocket she pulled out her handy dandy cell phone, turning it on she punched in Elliot's cell phone number. The phone picked up a signal, and began to ring. Just then she heard a muffled ring coming from the inside of the dumpster where Elliot was last seen. She ended the call and flipped her phone, shoving it into her coat pocket. She dashed to the Dumpster.  
  
Stepping up onto the slippery ledge of the dumpster she flipped open the top lid of the dumpster to reveal Elliot's limp body, a bloody pipe laying sandwiched underneath his head and a think pile of trash.  
  
"Elliot!" Yelling at his limp body. The thought of him being seriously hurt gave her a horrifying chill.  
  
Pulling herself up, reaching as far down as she could however no contact could be made. The Dumpster was too deep and she wasn't tall enough. Shoving her body further into the Dumpster, she stretched her arms hoping for some sort of contact. Nothing.  
  
Her feet gave way to gravity and she fell backward into the pit of unholy garbage. Her weight had caused the dumpster's lid to close blocking off all light. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. Unfortunately along the way she'd scraped her back against the back wall of the dumpster, leaving a burning sensation. Her little flight caused quite a ruckus, but Elliot still seemed to be out cold.  
  
Sitting up in the pile of garbage, she felt for the nearest wall. Pushing herself up, she reached above her head hoping for her fingers to collide with the lid of the dumpster. Her fingers only felt the garbage filled air around them.  
  
"Damn!" She spoke into the pitch black, as she slid back down into the pile of grotesque muck.  
  
Elliot could be seriously hurt she had to do something. She remembered that her cell phone had gotten through the dumpster, and that Munch and Fin were in the area. Reaching into her coat pocket which held her cell phone. She pulled it out flipping it on. Feeling for the buttons she dialed Munch's cell phone. Putting it up to her ear she listened for her phone to ring.  
  
It beeped at her, indicating that there was no signal. Perhaps she couldn't get in the dumpster but not out of it. They were both stuck in a dumpster with no way out at the moment; Elliot could have a serious injury. Perhaps Elliot's cell phone would work.  
  
Olivia reached out into the darkness her fingers slid across a warm limb. Hopefully it was Elliot's. Grasping it with both hands she realizing she was touching his leg. She gulped as she slid her hands up from his lower leg to his knee and finally his higher thigh feeling the tight muscle underneath. She trailed her hands up his chest to the sides finally coming in contact with his coat she reached down finding his lower pocket fishing around for his cell phone.  
  
No cell phone, she reached with her other hand fishing through the corresponding pocket. No cell phone. She felt something squishy underneath her right lower leg. Carefully moving her position she slipped on the object and fell on top of Elliot's limp body. Her head came in contact with Elliot's chest a sudden wave of his after-shave hit her assaulting her senses. Which was a pleasant, interlude to the unholy stench of the garbage.  
  
Elliot stirred, perhaps because of the weight of her body on top of him. Before she could move, Elliot moved his arms around Olivia's lower back. Pining her too him, in his apparent state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Elliot." Silence meets her.  
  
Trying her best to pull out of his hold, he was hugging her too tight. It was no use. She felt a slight bulge, in Elliot's left pocket of his pants. She'd found his cell phone, now if only she could reach it.  
  
Elliot's pants began to ring as she attempted to untangle herself from him. Tugging on her left arm she hoped to pull it out from his grasp but it was no use. He wouldn't give. He'd definitely owe her, once they'd gotten out of the dumpster.  
  
All she could do now was lay, in a stinky garbage pit, against her unconscious partner. It's not like she'd never fantasized about being this close to her partner, but it was the situation.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Offices of the  
Medical Examiner  
Tuesday, November 27  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Detectives you're late." Warner spoke as she pulled off her blue rubber gloves and threw them into a chemical trash bin.  
  
"We ran into a slight problem." Fin spoke covering up for the fact that Olivia and Elliot had somehow managed to disappear. They'd attempted to contact them through each of their cell phones but neither of them had responded.  
  
"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I called Benson, she said they'd be here as soon as they could."  
  
"They couldn't make it." Munch spoke this time.  
  
"I've found something interesting. There's no sperm or spermiside, which indicates he must have used a metal object."  
  
"How do you know it was metal?"  
  
"Metal fragments imbedded in her pelvic area."  
  
"It was also the same object used to kill her, I found metal fragments identical to the one's found in her pelvic area."  
  
"However, this I found interesting. Our victim was dead before the Perp raped her." Warner spoke, giving them the most interesting part of the information she'd found.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alley between  
Fifth Avenue & Broadway  
Tuesday, November 27  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Olivia's coat pocket began to ring, she attempted to shift and wiggle her way out of Elliot's grasp. Once again nothing.  
  
Suddenly light filled the dumpster, causing Olivia to shut her eyes to the sudden blaring of the sun. The lid hit the back of the dumpster with a smack. At last they'd been found, but unfortunately they'd been found in a very sexual position.  
  
Olivia moved her head just so, and finally saw Munch out of the corner of her eye. A wide smile upon his face. Damn it! Elliot was going to pay for putting them in the situation in the first place.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like." Olivia spoke knowing full well that it didn't matter if she was telling the truth. It looked like what it looked like.  
  
"Fin. I've found them." Munch spoke as he twisted his head to find his partner searching for the missing detectives in the other direction.  
  
"In the dumpster?" Fin spoke puzzled, as he trotted towards his partner's position.  
  
"Take a look for your self." Munch stepped off the ledge of the dumpster, to allow his partner to look.  
  
"Damn! Booty call." Fin announced as he surveyed the scene before him.  
  
"Damn it Fin, help me out. I have a reasonable explanation for what happened."  
  
"Hurry up, Elliot might be hurt."  
  
"He looks fine to me."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Offices of the  
Special Victims Unit  
One-Six Precient  
Tuesday, November 27  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elliot reached up to rub the sore spot on his head. A blaring migraine had formed from his fall into the dumpster, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how he'd fallen into the dumpster. He remembered waking up in the hospital, Olivia siting next to him. Quite glad to see him awake. She told him what happened that he'd bumped his head but he'd be fine and could leave as soon as he filled out the paper work. All that was left of the injury was a blasted migraine the medicine he'd taken hadn't kicked in yet.  
  
Elliot looked up to see Fin smirking at him, again. He'd had enough of it.  
  
"What is so damn funny?" Elliot spoke, with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.  
  
"Did you enjoy Dumpster diving with Olivia?"  
  
"I was out cold I don't remember a thing." He spoke, even more confused.  
  
"Don't be so naïve Elliot." He was confused as hell. He spied Olivia chatting with John over by the coffee Machine. He had to resist the urge to stay in his chair but needed to get to the bottom of this strange mystery. Slowly he forced himself out of his chair, and walked towards Olivia and John.  
  
"Liv."  
  
She knew Fin or Munch would eventually say something. It was only a matter of time but then again he did owe her. Either he'd ask her about it or ask her how it happened.  
  
"Can I speak to you, alone." He said eyeing Munch standing with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a sly remark just waiting to burst out of his mouth.  
  
He followed her up towards to the crib so their conversation would be away from prying ears. He was so curious as to why they had even entered the crib, much less shut the door. When he said alone he didn't mean completely alone.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"When I found you in the dumpster you were unconscious and I needed to make sure you weren't seriously hurt. When I was trying to pull you out I fell in, the lid closed and when I tried to open the lid I couldn't reach it. My cell phone wouldn't work, so I thought I might try yours and I fell on you. You grabbed me when I feel on you and I couldn't get out of your hold. Need less to say Munch and Fin found us like that." A smile formed on Elliot's lips, he finally understood and was somewhat relieved it wasn't anything to be mad about.  
  
"It's not funny, you what they'll do now. You owe me Stabler for putting me in that embarrassing situation."  
  
"So let's get back at them."  
  
"How?" Olivia spoke waiting for his brilliant idea.  
  
"I've got a few ideas."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- End  
  
End A/N: I know this would never happen on SVU, but I just came up with the idea and started writing. I suppose the only people who'd actually get locked in a dumpster would have to be either stupid or short. Thank God I'm not stupid. TeHe! Sorry all but I like things strange and groutesque.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


End file.
